


Trust

by Sunshineandmoonlight9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandmoonlight9/pseuds/Sunshineandmoonlight9
Summary: Steve's fingers splayed across the arc reactor as if he could preserve its flickering light. Just like in the Avengers' first battle, when he had thought Tony was dead.It was all Steve's fault. He had walked them right into a trap. Should've been more careful.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Steve's sprinting feet thudded against the forest's frostbitten ground. 

The HYDRA patrol pursued him, but at any moment he'd emerge from the forest and reach the base's guarded entrance. His grip tightened on his shield in anticipation. 

Three...two...one. 

Steve's arm swung, his body twisting with the throw. The shield flew through the air, smashed into a guard, and hurled them against the base's concrete wall. Bones crunched. Groaning, they slid to the ground. 

Steve dashed over and grabbed his shield just as the patrol arrived, their guns drawn. He crouched behind it. Bullets and vibranium collided with frenzied clangs. 

Back to the wall, he touched his earpiece and raised his voice over the gunfire. "Tony, I'm pinned. Could use a diversion." 

"I'm so diverting." Tony hurtled from the sky like a meteor and landed behind the guards, his armored boots throwing up a spurt of grass and dirt. Repulsors charged with a whine, Tony's raised palms glowing white.

Shouting, the guards spun around and aimed at him. Not all of them, but enough. 

Steve threw his shield again. It zigzagged between guards like a jagged lightning bolt, bodies slumping in its wake. It ricocheted and returned to Steve, his arm snapping back with the impact. 

Threat gone, Tony lowered his hands and stepped over unconscious bodies. "Way to hog all the glory. I'm more than just a pretty face, you know." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Where's the rest of the team?" 

"Trying to calm down the big guy." 

Steve craned his neck and looked skyward. Heavy gray clouds loomed overhead, blocking out the afternoon sun. "Storm's going to break soon. Let's take a look around and get out." 

"Yeah." Tony approached the base entrance, his suit clanking with every step. His laser sliced the lock and he kicked the door open. It toppled down, the metal still glowing red-hot. "After you." 

Nodding, Steve stalked into a narrow, dimly lit corridor. His footsteps echoed. 

Then he stumbled over a wire. 

Something exploded. 

Steve ducked under his shield as the ceiling crumbled. Chunks of concrete rained down and struck the shield. Impact jarred through his arms, gritting his teeth and pinching his eyes shut.

A huge piece of concrete slammed Steve to the floor. He gasped, air bursting from his lungs, and coughed on a mouthful of dust. The crash of falling debris drowned out everything else.

Finally, the crashing noise stopped. Steve opened his eyes. Dust stung them as his vision adjusted to the sudden firelight. 

The ceiling had caved in, filling the corridor with debris and dust. Smoke billowed from several small fires. Must've triggered an explosion when he hit that wire. 

Tony. Where was Tony? Shoving aside concrete with his shield, Steve rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. Secured the shield to his back. His movements stirred up a fresh cloud of dust and he coughed again. 

"Tony?" He managed. No answer. "Anyone on comms?" He reached up, but his earpiece was missing. Probably got knocked out when he fell. Damn. 

Someone groaned behind him. 

"Tony!" Steve whipped around and pushed aside pieces of concrete until he uncovered Tony's battered armor. A sharp rock pierced the arc reactor, its electric blue light flickering. He crouched and lifted Tony's helmet. It slid off with a hiss. 

Tony's eyes snapped open. His hands flew to his chest and clawed at the rock. 

"Don't!" Steve gripped Tony's hands. "You'll just damage the arc reactor more." 

Dark brown eyes studied Steve with feverish intensity, gleaming dully in the arc reactor's light. "...Cap?" 

"Yeah." Steve withdrew and watched Tony cradle his own chest. "The armor. How bad?" 

"Bad. Can't move." Tony's eyes flitted to the fire. Smoke was steadily filling the corridor. "Can't stay either." 

Steve's jaw clenched. Moving Tony was a bad idea, but there was no choice. He couldn't leave Tony to suffocate. His hands hovered over the armor, all too conscious of Tony's soft body inside. "I'll open it up. Get you out." 

A slight nod. "Emergency catch… Right shoulder." 

Steve's fingers fumbled until they pressed the catch. The suit sprang open with a whir of machinery. He eased Tony into a sitting position with a steadying hand on Tony's waist.

Tony cried out and clutched his chest. "Steve…" Then he slumped into Steve's arms, his hand falling slack.

The stale, smoky air caught in Steve's lungs. Oh, God. What if the shrapnel had already reached Tony's heart? How much time did they have? 

Steve tucked Tony to his chest, braced an arm under Tony's knees, and stood. Tony's head lolled against his shoulder, breath warming his neck. He staggered toward the door. 

Sparks drifted lazily past them. Glass shards from the shattered arc reactor clinked under Steve's boots. 

Coughing, he stepped outside of the base. Snowflakes swirled through the air, chased by icy gusts. A layer of snow already covered the ground. The storm had broken.

Steve's back pressed against the wall. Letting it take his weight, he squeezed his eyes closed. Breathe. Think. 

The other Avengers knew their location. Once Bruce was stable, they'd sweep the area. Steve just had to keep Tony alive until then. It was a waiting game. They needed a campfire. It'd keep them warm and give the other Avengers a trail of smoke to follow. 

Steve's feet crunched through the powdery snow as he entered the forest. There was a huge tree that could shelter them from the wind. He propped Tony against the trunk, then collected firewood and started a campfire nearby. 

Crackling flames radiated warmth against Steve's face as he sat beside Tony and leaned against the tree trunk. He blew warm breath into his hands in an attempt to fight the numbness.

Wearing only a band t-shirt and dark pants, it didn't take long before Tony shook from the cold. Steve pulled him close to share body heat. The warm weight of his head rested on Steve's shoulder.

Tony breathed shakily, his chest rising and falling. White clouds exhaled from his parted lips. Steve's fingers splayed across the arc reactor as if he could preserve its flickering light. Just like in the Avengers' first battle, when he had thought Tony was dead. 

It was all Steve's fault. He had walked them right into a trap. Should've been more careful. 

Snow soaked through Steve's uniform pants. His numb fingers brushed away snowflakes that clung to Tony's black hair.

Footsteps, quick and heavy. 

Steve pinned Tony between the tree and his body, lifting his shield.

Scarlet fabric flashed as a muscular figure rushed toward them. His hair and cape billowed in the wind. Thor. 

Steve's defensive posture relaxed. He couldn't hold back a grin. "About damn time." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset's pink-orange light spilled through the quinjet's glass windows. The ride was quiet without Tony's commentary.

Clint sat in the quinjet's cockpit, his hands as steady as ever on the controls. Thor paced.

Bruce huddled in a blanket, his eyes closed and shoulders hunched. Turning into the Hulk had exhausted him, but he'd recover. At least that gave Steve some comfort.

Natasha drifted across the deck. Her warm hand rested on Steve's shoulder. He didn't look in her direction. Tony lay on a medical bed in front of him, still unconscious.

"It's not your fault." Natasha's voice was sharp enough to cut through any attempts at denial. 

Steve folded his arms, shielding himself from her words. "I was an idiot."

"I can't argue with that." Her lips twitched in a half smirk as he looked up sharply. "Got your attention now?"

Steve tried not to smile back, but some battles weren't worth the fight.

Natasha's hand squeezed. Her green eyes were steady above her bruised cheek. "Getting hurt is part of the job. You know that, and so does Tony, but you do it anyway. That makes you both brave."

Head ducking, Steve looked away again. If she was complimenting him, she had to be worried about him. "Uh, thanks."

"No one on this jet blames you. Including Tony." Her fingers trailed down his arm before finally letting go. Then she was gone again, her low voice murmuring something reassuring to Thor.

Steve slumped against the wall and pushed out a long exhale. The familiar vibrations of flight thrummed against his back. Soothing. Maybe she was right. Once they got back to the Tower--

Tony shuddered back to consciousness on the bed, eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp.

Pushing off the wall, Steve leaned over him. Useless words left his lips. "You alright?"

"What's going on back there?" Clint called from the cockpit.

"Not sure," Natasha snapped, rejoining Steve at the bed. "Thor, keep an eye on Bruce in case he wakes up."

Tony's hand pressed against his chest, blue light bleeding between his fingers. He pulled the arc reactor out and threw it aside. "Need a spare."

Steve turned to find a spare arc reactor, but it was already waiting in Natasha's outstretched hand. Natasha, always two steps ahead. He snatched it. "Now what?"

Tony threw him a scathing look. "You put it in." 

A thousand protests filled Steve's throat as he stared at the gaping hole in Tony's chest, but only two words choked out. "I can't."

How could he? All he'd needed to do on that train was grab Bucky's hand, and he couldn't even do that.

"You can," Tony said without a pause or breath of hesitation. "I trust you."

Steve's next breath was tight. He guided the new arc reactor's dangling magnet into the cold, wet hole. It connected to Tony's metal plate with an electric buzz.

Tony yelped.

Steve stiffened. Had he done it wrong? "You with me, Tony?"

Tony's fingers clenched around the edge of the bed, but he nodded. "Keep going."

Reluctantly, Steve's slimy fingers slid the arc reactor into place. Click. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I feel great." Wincing, Tony tried to sit up but failed.

Steve slid a hand behind Tony's back and pushed him in an upright position. "You sure?"

"Yep. Pepper did it on her first try, too. I like  
surrounding myself with competence." 

Tension drained out of Steve's shoulders, letting them fall. He glanced sideways for Natasha's assessment.

Her lips relaxed in a smile. "You nearly gave us a heart attack, Tony." 

Tony clutched his metal heart in mock hurt. "Really, heart attack jokes? That's… That's in poor taste."

"Almost as bad as my taste in friends." She spun on her heel and walked away, her curls bouncing. 

Tony stared at her back, tracking her progress through the quinjet. Then he wilted back into Steve's grip.

Steve winced at the patch of stickiness his hand was leaving on Tony's shirt. "Sorry."

Tony's fingers tapped his arc reactor, possibly reassuring himself that his chest was whole again. "Small price to pay for saving my life."

'Saving my life.' It was said so casually, like it was an everyday occurrence. They'd had close calls before, of course, but Steve hadn't been Tony's only line of defense before. 

Steve had saved Tony's life.

Orange sunlight pooled around Tony. It gleamed in his hair and sparkled in his eyes, giving him the impression of a glowing inner fire.

What if that fire never burned out? It didn't feel so impossible here, now, as they soared into the sunset.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony lifted his head and met Steve's gaze. Must've been staring into space.

"My thoughts aren't that cheap." Steve's voice sounded distant even to himself, bantering back on auto pilot. 

Tony laughed. God, his laughter was beautiful, high pitched and unrestrained. "What do they cost?"

"Not much." Leaning close, Steve breathed in the smell of engine oil. It was sharp and metallic. "Cup of coffee. You and me."

Tony's eyes widened, lit amber by the sun. A silent moment dragged past. Then another.

Was coffee too ordinary? Maybe Tony expected something fancier. "It… It doesn't have to be coffee. We can do whatever you want. Or…"

A slow grin blossomed on Tony's face. "Okay. Let's do it. Whatever 'it' is."


End file.
